1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care appliances and, more specifically, to an airflow arrangement for a hard bag cleaner.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The use of hard bag cleaners with air directing internal ribs in their bag cavities is well known. But, with the advent of the entrance of more cleaners having a clean air system in the marketplace, effective, efficient direction of dirt collecting bag discharge air towards such a cleaner's motor fan system has become more critical. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a cleaner having a clean air system with a ventilating arrangement which, downstream of the bag, minimized back pressures, eddy currents, noise and the like so that an efficient flow path could be established through the dirt bag cavity to provide a more effective vacuum cleaner suction air system.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to aid in the provision of a lower energy loss airflow path from dirt bag discharge to the cleaner suction fan.
It is another object of the invention to provide a series of airflow directing vanes within a hard bag cavity to guide dirt bag discharge air.
It is a further object of the invention to provide airflow guide vanes on the internal side of a panel of a hard bag cleaner.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide these guide vanes of the bag door of the hard bag cleaner.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved internally vaned hard bag panel and/or bag door.